


Eros + Agape = Welcome to the Madness

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Yuri e Otabek acabaram de apresentar Welcome to the Madness na exibição de gala e agora precisavam escapar dali, pois pela forma com que Yakov os olhava, a morte de ambos parecia muito certa.[Ou meus 10 centavos quase tardios sobre Welcome to the Madness][Fanart: hawberries (DeviantArt)][Capa e revisão: @Ameko][+18 pelo yaoi][Título original: Eros + Agape = Welcome to the Madness]





	Eros + Agape = Welcome to the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura e divirta-se. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


"Lilia está chocada e Yakov está praticamente careca. Se olhar matasse, nós já estaríamos mortos." Otabek disse discretamente, enquanto agradecia a ovação de pé do público de um breve silêncio chocado, exceto pelas Yuri Angels. Essas daí gritaram desde o começo e ainda não pararam.

 

Ele e Yuri Plisetsky tinham acabado de apresentar Welcome to the Madness e certamente tinham feito um bom trabalho em fritar o cérebro dos espectadores.

 

"Fode comigo." Yuri respondeu rapidamente durante uma reverência. 

 

"COMO?" Otabek praticamente exclamou, chocado.

 

"Foge comigo!" Yuri segredou compassadamente. "A gente sai como se nada tivesse acontecido, bota os protetores de lâmina, depois corre pro vestiário feito loucos e se tranca lá até a poeira baixar."

 

"Parece um bom plano." Otabek falou de forma irônica. 

 

"Arranje um melhor, então." Yuri rebateu, quase com raiva.

 

"Bom ou ruim, vamos com seu plano." Altin retrucou. "Mas se der tempo, pegamos a chave da moto e sumimos em Barcelona por um tempo."

 

"Eu gosto. Vai nos manter vivos e juntos!" O russo falou, desconfiado. "Porque eles com certeza vão tentar me separar de você e eu não quero isso."

 

Altin deu um sorriso de canto ao ouvir que Plisetsky não queria se separar dele, mesmo que fosse meramente platônico.

 

"Esteja pronto para correr em três..." Otabek disse, enquanto eles se direcionavam para a saída.

 

Por sorte, tanto Yakov e Lilia quanto Viktor e Yuuri pareciam tão chocados que não se mexiam.

 

"Dois..." Yuri acrescentou, nervoso com como o peso de suas ações impulsivas eram quase insuportáveis. Isso só tornava o ato de proteger suas lâminas de patinar mais difíceis.

 

"Um!" Otabek sussurrou quando ambos estavam prontos. 

 

Quando alguém sequer pensou em procurá-los, os jovens patinadores já estavam longe das vistas alheias. Sumiram como fumaça no ar.

 

Otabek e Yurio entraram no vestiário e o loiro encostou as costas na porta, cansado e arfante. Depois de trancar a fechadura, Altin se apoiou na porta com as mãos, tendo Yuri entre seus braços, perigosamente perto demais de si.

 

"Você sabia que Eros era para ser meu programa curto, mas o idiota do velho preferiu dá-lo para o otário do Katsudon?" Yuri perguntou, resfolegando e olhando para os olhos negros e faiscantes de Otabek. "Fala sério, eu sei o que é Eros! Eu sei que interpretei bem aquela merda."

 

E Altin com certeza poderia confirmar esta afirmativa, especialmente agora que Yuri soltava o cabelo e o olhava com desejo, enquanto umedecia os lábios com a língua. Não que a performance no gelo tenha sido ruim. Pelo contrário, tinha sido tão bom que exigiu todo o sex appeal do cazaque para manter a energia da performance. Agora, porém, eram só eles dois ali e a vontade absurda de Otabek de beijar aquela boca avermelhada e tentadora, Yuri não precisava apelar para lhe ter na mão.

 

"Mas já aprendeu o que é amor ágape?" O cazaque perguntou, ansioso por mudar de assunto antes que sua perdição fosse inevitável.

 

Yuri instintivamente projetou o corpo para frente e sua mão foi parar na nuca raspada, causando uma sensação gostosa nos dedos do russo, mas arrepiando o moreno, que suspirou discretamente.

 

"Foda-se o amor ágape!" Yurio respondeu, beijando o rapaz mais alto e explorando os lábios e a língua do outro intuitivamente, mas adorando cada sensação nova de seu primeiro beijo.

 

Claro que ele já tinha lido sobre beijos e visto alguns – porque Viktor e Yuuri não paravam quietos sobre isso –, mas a prática era algo completamente diferente . Otabek o respondia de forma lenta, quase letárgica, mas não o recusava, o que significava que o ímpeto que o moreno sentia por si era real e não um delírio do russo. 

 

Apesar da forma com quem Yuri lhe beijava e como performara no rinque, Otabek sabia que sua fada não sabia o que era amor Eros em toda sua extensão. Mas sabia, entretanto, que ele tinha potencial para ser um pequeno íncubo, um demônio sexual, com treinamento adequado. Talvez nem precisasse ir tão longe, bastava um pouco mais de atitude e coragem. Ou talvez devesse chamar de insanidade?

 

"Beka, você não parece excitado." Yuri sussurrou ainda ridiculamente confiante para um moleque de quinze anos.

 

Otabek suspirou. Deus sabia o quanto lhe custava não mostrar o quanto estava excitado com toda a situação ou simplesmente prensá-lo entre a porta e o seu corpo, tocá-lo como realmente queria, explorando, beijando e lambendo aquela pele, fazendo Yuri gemer e... Não! Simplesmente não podia se perder assim. Era o mais velho, o adulto, o mais ajuizado dos dois, precisava zelar por eles.

 

"O quê?" O moreno perguntou, tentando saber se tinha entendido corretamente.

 

"Você não parece entusiasmado." Yuri repetiu lentamente, soando mais o adolescente enraivecido e menos o incubus sedutor. 

 

"Eu ainda quero saber se você já entendeu o que é ágape." Otabek retornou, tentando mudar de assunto para se manter sob controle.

 

Yuri fechou os olhos e, respirando fundo, envolveu o pescoço de Otabek em um abraço, trazendo-o ligeiramente para mais perto. O olhar em brasa, as bochechas coradas, os lábios entreabertos e tentadores, a voz era um sussurro grave e confiante:

 

"Me dê eros de verdade e eu te mostro o que é amor ágape, Beka." 

 

Antes que a mente de Otabek pudesse frear suas ações e injetar juízo no mais velho, o corpo reagiu trazendo o tronco de Yuri para si e as bocas se tocaram de forma faminta, os lábios cheios do cazaque estava beirando ao desespero. O russo correspondeu, adorando cada segundo daquilo. 

 

Certamente não era assim que imaginava o seu segundo beijo e, sinceramente, nem o primeiro, mas não trocaria nada da situação. Com a satisfação e o prazer correndo em suas veias e derretendo seu corpo, gemeu, perdendo o fôlego. Afastou-se do moreno levemente para respirar, mas não conseguiu pois o cazaque agora lhe beijava o pescoço, traçando pequenos círculos com a língua e a respiração do arfante do mais velho contra a pele úmida lhe causava arrepios consecutivos. 

 

"Beka..." Yuri sussurrou de forma estrangulada, mas cheia de prazer. 

 

Seus braços fizeram um caminho sinuoso, lento e impulsivo até chegar na cintura estreita de Altin, fazendo Otabek gemer de forma quase gutural quando Yuri espalmou as mãos em suas nádegas e as apertou com gosto. E, por mais delicioso que tivesse sido o contato, o mais velho precisava parar a tempo de não se perder de vez. Era, no fim das contas, a segunda vez que eles se beijavam e ele queria mostrar à sua fada mais de eros, mas não tudo de uma vez. Também queria poder lhe mostrar sobre amor ágape e como a mistura dos dois poderia ser bom, muito bom, como chocolate com pimenta. 

 

"Uma pequena amostra do que eros pode ser, Yura." Otabek disse com a fala entrecortada pela respiração levemente pesada.

 

"Pequena?" Yuri rebateu, surpreso e parecendo uma criança inocente que descobria um brinquedo novo.

 

"Pequena." Otabek respondeu, acariciando levemente a bochecha corada do russo com o polegar. 

 

Yuri fechou os olhos e deixou que seu nariz tocasse o de Altin, incapaz de conter um sorriso. Beijaram-se com ternura e paciência, em um ritmo mais lento, como ambos silenciosamente pareciam concordar ser ágape, tamanha a doçura e o carinho que injetavam no toque. 

 

"Ainda dá tempo da gente fugir na sua moto?" Yuri perguntou, anestesiado pelas novas sensações trazidas pelo momento compartilhado, especialmente o calor que se espalhava lentamente como larva quente em seu corpo, o coração acelerado e o inevitável relaxamento por estar com o amigo que confiava.

 

"Acho que..." Otabek começou, mas foram interrompidos por uma batida frenética na porta.

 

"Yuri!" Alguém chamou do outro lado, o sotaque inconfundivelmente russo.

 

Os dois jovens se olharam, os olhos arregalados e a sensação de terem sido pegos causando ansiedade e queimação nos estômagos dos dois.

 

"Yurio! Otabek?" A outra voz masculina soava preocupada. 

 

"É o porco! E o velho!" Yuri respondeu. 

 

"Estamos aqui pra ajudá-los. Yakov quer sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata, Yurio." Yuuri disse, nervoso.

 

"E você também não vai muito longe, Otabek Altin. Não vivo pelo menos." Viktor acrescentou com uma ponta de maldade. "Vocês precisam fugir e deixar a poeira baixar. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso."

 

Os dois se observaram, começando lentamente a entrar no estágio em que o casal se comunica com o olhar. 

 

"Fode comigo, Yura?" Otabek perguntou, sério.

 

Yuri ficou vermelho como um caqui e se arrepiou com o que ouviu, se é que tinha entendido certo. Quer dizer, uns dez minutos antes, o cazaque estava relutando para lhe dar um beijo e... Por via das dúvidas, preferiu perguntar:

 

"O quê?"

 

"Foge comigo." Otabek repetiu de forma articulada. "Eu, você, minha moto, alta velocidade, vento no rosto e um pouco de privacidade..."

 

Yuri assentiu com firmeza e saiu andando para os armários:

 

"Precisamos das carteiras, dos celulares e das chaves da sua moto." 

 

"Você precisa de um casaco." Otabek respondeu, colocando a peça de couro que usava nos ombros do mais novo com gentileza.

 

O rosto do cazaque, no entanto, continuava sério e nada meloso depois do ato claramente amoroso. O celular, a carteira e as chaves estavam no bolso do outro casaco de couro marrom que ele agora vestia.

 

"Obrigado." Yuri disse baixinho.

 

Ambos trocaram de sapatos, livrando-se finalmente dos patins e os guardando em suas respectivas bolsas.

 

 "Vamos?" Yuri perguntou, ansioso, mas sorrindo discretamente.

 

Otabek deliberadamente pegou a mão delicada e magra do russo na sua como se fosse um ato banal e eles fizessem isso sempre, ato que o russo aprovou internamente ao corresponder o toque, e respondeu:

 

"Vamos." 

 

E abriu a porta, fazendo com ele e Yura dessem de cara com Viktor Nikoforov e Yuuri Katsuki. Plisetsky passou reto pelo casal, mas Altin se dignou a fazer o básico:

 

"Obrigado."

 

Yuri olhou para o – por enquanto – amigo e depois para o casal. Talvez devesse seguir o exemplo do cazaque, mas do jeito dele.

 

"Te devo uma velho. Valeu, leitão." 

 

E os dois foram embora de mãos dadas, enquanto o casal de noivos observava a cena de forma um tanto chocada, um tanto agradada do do que viram.

 

"Yurio?" Yuuri chamou impulsivamente. Quando o xará loiro apenas parou e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, o japonês acrescentou: "Muito boasua exibição de gala."

 

O russo sorriu de canto, deu-lhe um polegar erguido e voltou a caminhar, ainda de mãos dadas com Otabek, até que os dois sumissem de vista ao dobrar por um corredor menos movimentado.

 

"'Yakov quer sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata’, Yuuri? Você não sabe nem mentir!" Viktor brigou, embora estivesse divertido.

 

"Mas funcionou. Os pombinhos mereciam passar um tempo a sós. Só espero que eles não descubram tão cedo que ninguém está com raiva deles." Yuuri respondeu, coçando a bochecha com o indicador de forma tímida. "Tá mais para orgulho que precisa ser contido por questões disciplinares."

 

"Pombinhos?" Viktor rebateu, curioso. 

 

"Sim. Eu conheço quando uma pessoa está apaixonada." O japonês respondeu, confiante. "E aqueles dois certamente estão um pelo outro. Ou ainda vão ficar. Questão de tempo."

 

"É, Yuuri?" Viktor perguntou de forma charmosa, alongando as vogais do nome do amado com carinho, abraçando-o com suavidade, usando toda a sua habilidade com linguagem não-verbal para mostrar que queria um beijo.

 

"É. Sabe como é, experiência própria." O patinador moreno respondeu, piscando um olho para o noivo, recebendo o beijo amoroso e ardente de bom grado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ow, mano, antes tarde do que nunca, né, não!? 
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita em uma sentada durante a madrugada e revisada agora de manhã por mim. Se tiver erros, a culpa é minha. Espero que me perdoem e tenham paciência, mas se não der, beleza. xD 
> 
> Espero que tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. E agradeçam à @SamNayuhu, porque foi ela que me incentivou a publicar isto, caso contrário, teria ficado escondido na minha pasta de histórias que eu escrevi e nunca publiquei. Gratidão pelo incentivo, sua linda. <3
> 
> No mais, o de sempre: a caixa de comentários é serventia da casa e está aberta ao que seu coração mandar para escrever pra mim. Sugestões, dicas, feedback, críticas (construtivas, se possível), gritarias e o que mais vier a sua cabeça.  
> E gratidão antecipado caso decida dar kudos à história. <3
> 
> Capa e capa de capítulo: @Ameko. <3 
> 
> Gratidão por tudo e até a próxima. <3


End file.
